dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Maruyama Ryuhei
Perfil thumb|250px|Maruyama Ryuhei *'Nombre:' 丸山隆平 (まるやま りゅうへい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Maruyama Ryuhei *'Apodos:' HANNYA MAN *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kyoto, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' Johnny's Associates Sobre Maruyama Ryuhei Nació el 26 de noviembre de 1983 en Kyoto, Japón. Se encontraba entre los 3 nuevos Johnny's Jrs seleccionados en una audición el 22 de septiembre de 1996 (junto con su compañero Subaru Shibutani) y apareció en una revista idol que anunciaba su selección el mismo día. Después de no recibir noticias de la agencia durante casi medio año, sus padres decidieron volver a presentar su solicitud en 1997. En su segunda audición, se reunió con los futuros miembros compañeros Shota Yasuda, Ryo Nishikido y Tadayoshi Okura. Maruyama cuenta la historia de cómo, cuando el presidente Johnny Kitagawa se sorprendió y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo en la audición cuando ya se había unido. Al parecer, sus papeles habían sido extraviados o perdidos. Su prominencia más notable como Jr. fue ganar la Media maratón de Johnny en Hawai en 1998. También tuvo algunas apariciones en dramas de Jr., siendo el más grande un papel en J Ke Hanran, un vehículo de Johnny Jr con varios populares Jr's. Sus amigos Jr. más cercanos que crecieron fueron Shota Yasuda y Ryo Nishikido. En 1999, fue agrupado en una banda llamada V.WEST ("five-west") como su bajista. Esta banda de Kansai Jr. era una unidad paralela a la preexistente banda de Tokyo Jr., FIVE. La banda disfrutó de un buen nivel de popularidad entre los fans; fueron elegidos para actuar en Music Station una vez y también obtuvieron su propio programa de televisión, Shuukan V.WEST (Weekly V.WEST), en Kansai TV. Tuvieron su único concierto, V.WEST First Live at Zepp Osaka, poco antes de que Kanjani8 se formara en 2002. Dramas *Yotsuba Ginko Harashima Hiromi ga Monomosu: Kono Onna ni Kakeru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Yuukai Houtei (TV Asahi, 2018) *Jigoku Sensei Nube (NTV, 2014) as Nueno Meisuke (Nube) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special ''Sekiyu ga Deta (Fuji TV, 2013) *Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV, 2013) *Boys on the Run (TV Asahi, 2012) *Papadol! (TBS, 2012, ep1-2,5,10) *O-PARTS (Fuji TV, 2012) *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012, ep9) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010) *0 Goshitsu no Kyaku (Fuji TV, 2009) *Uta no Onii-san (TV Asahi, 2009) *Wachigaiya Itosato (TBS, 2007) *Jitensha Shonenki (TV Tokyo, 2006) *Double (KTV, 2006) *Dive to the Future (KTV, 2006) *Meitantei Catherine Meitantei Catherine vs Totsukawa Keibu (TBS, 2006) *Shichinin no Samurai J ke no Hanran (七人のサムライ J家の反乱) (TV Asahi, 1999) Películas *Dorobou Yakusha (2017) *Eight Ranger 2 (2014) *The Round Table (2014) *Strawberry Night (2013) *Eight Ranger (2012) *Wild 7 (2011) *8UPPERS (2010) Teatro *2018: Dorobou yakusha (泥棒役者 舞台) *2016: Macbeth (マクベス 舞台) *2012: BOB（ボブ）舞台 *2011: Gilbert Grape (ギルバート・グレイプ 舞台) *1998: KYO TO KYO 秋公演 舞台 *1998: KYO TO KYO サマーフェスティバル 舞台 *1998: KYO TO KYO 春公演 舞台 Programas de TV * Kanjani8 vs Arashi (10·07·2014) * Shiwake no Eito (2014) * Kanjani8 no Kai (19·05·2014) * Shonen Club Premium "Hesomagari ~Kokonishikanai Keshiki" (17·04·2014) * Hey! Hey! Hey! (2014) * The KavaXkora (2014) * Kanjani8 in Arashi ni Shiyagare 24hr TV (24·08·2013) * Disney Mendley + Friend like me (2013) * Zip! Music day Ongaku ni Chikara (2013) * Kanjani∞ no JANIBEN - Kansai TV (2007 al presente) * Honjani - Kansai TV & Fuji TV (2003-2007) * Mucha Buri - TV Tokyo (2007- al presente) * Suka J -TV Tokyo (2005-2007) * Mugendai no Gimon - TV Tokyo (2005-2005) * Urajani -TV Tokyo (2004-2005) * J³Kansai - Kansai TV (2002-2003) Anuncios * Wii U Mariokart8 (2014) * Hi-chew (2014) * music.jp (2014) * Seven-Eleven (2014) * Wii U Party (2013) *Morinaga Seika ICE BOX (2013) * C.C Lemon (2013) * Scalabox (2013) * C.C Cinder (2013) *Monster Hunter (2011) Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:' Kanjani8 (2004-) **'Posición:' Bajista y vocalista. **'Color:' Naranja. Enlaces *Perfil (Kanjani8) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Maruyama Ryuhei-5.jpg Maruyama Ryuhei-6.jpeg Maruyama Ryuhei.jpg 391617_249003768487515_1919130961_n.jpg Maruyama Ryuhei-1.jpg 400843_279488242105734_1815082954_n.jpg 402258_279488205439071_2006875083_n.jpg Maruyama Ryuhei-3.jpg Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante